Endless
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa] 'Love is endless...with its joys and its pain...'


**Endless**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Foey**

**DEDICATIONS: For Hades of Hades. (hugs him) Don't worry. One of these days we'll pay back for deleting you!**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_We have lived a long time, you and I. We're been through those times when you collapse and wish for nothing but the sky to fall on your head. _

_We've been through those times when you know the world is smiling down on you. _

_We've been through those times when the fire is lit from under your eyes and you know…_

_You know…_

_We know those times and we remember them fondly even as those days pass us by with nothing but a faint recollection of the mind. _

_I know those days when you came up to me and gave me a flower. All the petals had been ripped off and it looked a sickly yellow. _

_I loved it. _

_We've been through those times when you would walk away without a word for days to come, and then return with a smile and a gift. _

_I hated it. _

_We remember the times when that man would look at me and you would hurt him and then berate me for something that was so obviously out of my control. _

_I loved it._

_We know those times when the most you would say to me was nothing at all. _

_I hated it._

_Good mixed with the bad in those times. _

_I wonder what you feel from these memories. _

_Do you feel the pounding of my heart against your chest? Do you feel the warm rhythmic flow of blood trickle down your arm? Do you feel the choking words of love and bliss until they cover you?_

_Do you remember?_

_We cover you. I cover you. _

_I know those times when you were so lonely, so alone. _

_I tried to help, but it wasn't help you wanted. _

_I know those times when I lost hope and you gave me hurt. _

_I knew I was useless and you proved to me I wasn't. _

_Do you remember?_

_I help you up. You help me up. _

_Those times have passed into shadow of the mind. _

_I want, no, I need to remember what I can. Those fond, fond memories were being whisked away and I couldn't…hold onto them forever. _

_Remember what they say? You always hated that saying. _

_Love is forever. _

_You always told me it wasn't, because we aren't eternal. _

_We pass away as well like the fog on the docks in winter. _

_But, you told me that…_

_Despite the fact love isn't eternal, our feelings are. And no matter how far we go, we will always cling to those memories. _

_Love cannot fade if memory doesn't. _

_But…I can't hold onto them. They're leaving. _

_I don't want them to leave. _

_[tatoe ashita nakushite mo]_

_[anata o ushinatte mo]_

_[dekiru kagiri  no egao de kayagakitei]_

_[Even if I lost tomorrow]_

_[and even if I lost you, too]_

_[I want to shine]_

_[smiling as best as I can]__ [1]_

_I haven't seen you in years. You left a long time ago. I can't remember when….it's too hazy. I've always tried to block out that memory because it hurt. _

_Everything about you seemed to hurt. _

_I think you knew I loved you. I think that was one of the reasons you left. _

_I didn't ask why. _

_I…was…I knew the answer somehow. _

_Days have passed. _

_I feel old. _

_There's a new generation of bladers. They've really become something, though the bit-beasts have left, gone with many of the 'original' bladers. _

_Original……_

_We were the original. One of the best teams in the world. _

_We were the best. _

_So long ago…___

_You weren't the only one I lost over the years. Kenny's gone and so is Hillary. _

_They're gone. _

_I don't know what happened to Rei and Max and frankly, I don't want to know. _

_It would probably hurt as well. _

_I'm so lonely. But I've been lonely for so long. _

_Then you came back. _

_There was a knock on the door. When I went to open it, you were there. _

_You looked just the same. Nothing about you had changed. _

_"Tyson, come." You gave me your hand and you were smiling. _

_I don't remember how long ago before you used to give me that smile._

_I took your hand, and my body seemed lifeless._

_The next day, the police found my body on the floor._

**A/N: For those of you, Kai was dead and Tyson just blocked away that memory until he actually forgot. Then Kai came back for Tyson.**

**(sniffles)**

**What am I, the angst machine these days?**

**[1] From the Escaflowne Opening Song. Again, this doesn't belong to me.**


End file.
